Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV's) and minivans are extremely popular in the current automotive market. These vehicles provide seating for four or more passengers, but the rear seating typically can be removed or adjusted to provide for additional cargo space, thus increasing the utility of the vehicle. As the primary function of these vehicles is the transportation of passengers, typically families, the vehicles often are provided with amenities, such as carpeting and enhanced trim detail. As these vehicles are relatively expensive compared to passenger vehicles, and typically generate a higher profit, manufacturers can emphasis the luxury aspects of the vehicle. In order to provide adequate securing of the seats in the vehicle, substantial stanchions and latches are required to be placed in the interior of the vehicle which are exposed when these seats are folded or removed. Wherefore, there is a need in the art to provide a convenient, attractive and effective way of covering the area exposed when seats are folded or removed to provide an attractive and useful cargo surface.